marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheGamerDudeGuy/Yukari Yakumo(Touhou) in UMVC3
Yukari Yakumo(Touhou) in UMVC3 Name: Yukari Yakumo Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8_VDN56KKtE&feature=relmfu VA: Wendee Lee(ENG), Aya Hirano(JAP) Bio: The Master of Boundaries, Yukari felt the persence of Galactus even in a place as far off as Gensoukyou(The world she comes from). She quickly realized that Galactus was here for some reason. Taking matters into her own hands, Yukari used her own powers to Gap(Official term) herself to the demension where Galactus is. Little did she know that she'll decide the Fate of Two Worlds. Playstyle: Yukari can be considered to use a bizzare fighting style. With her power over Boundaries, she can also summon her Shikigami(Ran & Chen) In other words, if the opponent doesn't know what she'll do next, chances are that she's going to do some very nasty(Yet stylish) combos to them. Basically, keep on your toes when fighting her. Intro: Yukari appears from a gap, parasol in hand. The gap then closes, Yukari in her battle stance. Quotes: *Chuckles* "What an odd world!" *Yawns* "I hope your moves won't put me to sleep." "Shall we?" Special Quotes: Against female characters(Except Amaterasu): "Ladies should never fight against one another." Amaterasu: "Aww! Come here, puppy!" (To Yukari): *Quizzical growl* Dormmamu & Shuma-Gorath: "This just got interesting!" Dormmamu(To Yukari): "A god from a world different from our own?" Shuma-Gorath(To Yukari): "You too shall fear me, Whelp!" Deadpool:(To Yukari): "Hey Grandma! What's up?" Wesker: "A man that claims to be a god...how cute!" (To Yukari): "A being that defies Gods? You shall pay for your ignorance." Doctor Doom: "You use science AND magic? Do tell!" (To Yukari): "A lower being that thinks that they can defy ME!?" Command Normals: Forward+Heavy: Para-Whack: Yukari whacks the opponent over the head with her parasol/ think of Haggar's Iron Pipe attack and there you go. Special Moves: QCF+L: Pyro Bullets: Yukari summons fire from her hand to home-in onto the opponent/ weakest of the three, yet tracks the opponent(Assist 1) QCF+M: Elect-Beam: Yukari summons a thunder cloud to hang around the top of the screen before a lightning bolt strikes down/ Think of Thunder Wool from Mega Man 10, but can hit OTG. QCF+H: Steel Strike: Yukari uses her gap to summon 5 pillars inside it to hit the opponent/ Strong, has decent recovery, causes a wall-bounce QCB+L: Aqua Bubble: A bubble appears from a gap, bounces twice before exploding(or if it hits the enemy)/ covers a good percent of the screen(28%), has low durability(Assist 2) QCB+M: Gap Adsorb: Yukari summons a gap that eats projectiles in front of her that lasts 5 seconds/ Think of Mr. Game & Watch's Down-B from Super Smash Brothers, when you have some, a indicator shows up, showing how much you can hold (up to 10) QCB+H: Gap Release: Yukari releases the energy from Gap Adsorb in the form of violet danmaku(Bullets) in random directions/ They have a lot of durability. QCB(Air)+S: Flight: Yukari stands in the air in flight/ best used in the middle of combos. DP+L or M:Ilusional Rift: Yukari disappears then reappears through Gaps: L=Behind, M=Above/ Get away move DP+H: Deceiving Blast: Yukari throws out a projectile that starts from the top of the screen and leaves by going behind her/ This is mean to confuse the opponent into guarding the blast, NOT Yukari's attack(Assist 3) Hyper Combos: QCF+2 Attacks: Aerial Bait "Laced with Venom"(Level 1): "Try dodging this!" Yukari points towards the opponent with her fan, before many high-speed objects hit the opponent/ Can hit OTG, hard to dodge.(35 hits, mashable for 70) QCB+2 Attacks: Shikigami "Ran"(Level 1):"Go, my pet!" "Yes, Yukari-Sama. Heyah!" Yukari throws out Ran, who spins around as she's hitting the opponent/ Think of it as an expy of Stalking Flare.(Except it does SLIGHTY less damage) (20 hits) DP+2 Attacks: Shikigami "Chen"(Level 1): "Go get 'em!" "O.K, Yukari-shama! Nyah!" Yukari throws out Chen, who bounces along on the ground for 20 seconds/ Use her a pressuring tool along with her master, Ran(Look it up), for maximum damage. Okay before I show you her level 3, I thought of two choices that could work for her. With that out of the way: HCF+2 Attacks: Abandoned Line "Demonic Locomotive"(Level 3): "Let's do the locomotion!" Yukari stands still, if the opponent hits her, she disappears. The opponent looks around confused. *whistles* Yukari whistles to get their attention. The opponent looks in shock as a huge gap is behind her. Lights appear from inside, blinding them. "Gangway!" "Beep Beep!" As the train appears, Ran and Chen Say these words respectively. "Bye." Yukari says these as she stands beside the traintrack seeing the opponent fly away from the impact. /High-Damaging, Counter Hyper, counters physical AND projectile attacks.(8 hits) OR HCB+2 Attacks: Tag Team "Yakumo"(Level 3): "Let's get 'em!" "Right!" The three Yakumos stand besides each other before Ran & Chen rush at the opponent. If it connects, Ran & Chen start hitting the opponent(Big Ball of Violence included), before throwing them (Ran & Chen: "Yukari-sama!") (Yukari: Got it!"), Yukari uses her parasol as a bat and whacks them to the sky(Twinkle included)/ Quick, causes a ground-bounce afterwards(34 hits) Victory: Yukari sits on a gap before going inside it. Quotes: "Boring!" "Oh look, it's bedtime!" "Try again sometime!" Special Quotes: Against female characters: *Sigh* "Humans never change." Amaterasu: "What's the matter, pup? Cold feet?" Dormmamu: "If you're a god, then I'm violet!(Stealth Pun)" Shuma-Gorath: "Now then, what are you?" Deadpool: *Angry* "And people think I'M obnoxious!" Wesker: "Humans think their gods just cause they live longer then most!" Doctor Doom: "Once again, your plan blew up in your place!" Call-in: Amaterasu: "Puppy!" She says (For Capcom) their Japanese names. Replacing Fallen Partners: (One Ally Remaining): "No Problem!" (Two Allies Remaining): "I won't go down like this!" X-Factor Activation Quote:*In a demonic tone*: "Now I'm mad!!" Beaten with a Light Attack: "Guess I...underestimated you." Beaten with a Heavy Attack: "Gack!" Assist Quotes: Calling for Help: "Help!" Called In: "You yelled?" Assist Finished: "Come back anytime!" Cross-Over Hyper combo:(Note: Her assists all use Aerial Bait) 2nd: "Now then..." 3rd: "Final Strike!" Costumes: 2nd: Ran 3rd: Chen 4th: Yuyuko 5th: Reimu 6th: Raiden(Mortal Kombat) ALT: Her Touhouvania 2 outfit(Note: Ran & Chen would have their costumes from Touhouvania 2 too.) Titles: Gapped: Beat Arcade Mode with Yukari Lunatic: Beat Arcade mode with Yukari on Very Hard Peashooter: Beat 5 missions with Yukari Danmaku: Beat 10 missions with Yukari Pot of Gold: use Yukari 30 times Colors of the Rainbow: use Yukari 100 times My comments: Again, no one saw this coming! After doing one for Mima, I decided to do one for the Gap Ha-I mean, Yukari. The VA decison was quite simple, actually. Wendee Lee & Aya Hinrano were chosen for their roles as Konata in Lucky Star. The moveset was the biggest choice out of the bunch. But I think I did a pretty good job trying to put a Danmaku character fit in the game. The violet joke is the English translation of Yukari,(Yakumo means "Color" in Japanese, hence the joke) After thinking about it, I thought of two Level 3 hypers(One a more cinematic version of said attack, the other inspired by RicePigeon(Bless his soul). Who else is next? I sure don't know! Category:Blog posts Category:DLC Concepts